Let's Play Treasure Hunt
"Let's Play Treasure Hunt" is the 27th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and 27th of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies go on a camping trip and Kaeloo sets up a treasure hunt, but Mr. Cat changes all the riddles, clues and dares when she's not looking. Plot Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are marching around while chanting, and they march around the sofa. Mr. Cat, who is sitting on the sofa reading the news, is starting to get annoyed. Stumpy notes that it is the third time they have marched past Mr. Cat, and Kaeloo realizes that they have been walking in circles due to turning the wrong direction at a certain point. Stumpy tells her not to worry, since he dropped acorns along the path as they were walking so they could find their way back. Mr. Cat notes that this is an excellent way for parents to abandon kids in the forest to spend the weekend in peace, and Kaeloo tells him that that's not the case; they're actually being scouts. He drives up in a car and offers to play with them, and takes the role of troop leader. Later, in the forest, Kaeloo decides to set up the treasure hunt. She asks Stumpy and Quack Quack to set up camp, and Stumpy initially refuses since he wants to sleep outside, calling himself a "survivor", but Mr. Cat yells at him and Quack Quack and they run off to set things up. Mr. Cat offers to take care of the food, and Kaeloo is happy to see him volunteering to do something until she sees him sitting on a suitcase while drinking a McDaube beverage, as "responsibility makes him thirsty". Kaeloo walks off to set up the treasure hunt, unaware that she is being closely followed by Mr. Cat. Each time Kaeloo writes down a clue, riddle or dare on a piece of paper, Mr. Cat changes what is written on the paper to something else. Stumpy sees Quack Quack with yogurt dribbling from his beak, and tells him that he looks like a "sicko" when he does that. Kaeloo asks why the tent isn't set up yet, and Quack Quack points to Stumpy's backpack. Kaeloo checks it, and to her annoyance, she finds out that he didn't bring a tent, flashlights, sleeping bags or anything else since he packed all his Mr. Coolskin comic books and didn't have any room left. Mr. Cat holds up a stick and orders the scouts to line up, and he informs them that he went to find firewood. Kaeloo asks if the stick is the only wood he found, but he reveals that he didn't actually use wood for the fire - he burned Stumpy's comics. Stumpy starts crying over the loss of his precious comic books, and Mr. Cat tells the "crybaby" to stop crying since survival is more important than comics. The buddies continue walking through the forest, and Mr. Cat keeps using the stick to poke Quack Quack. They reach the place where Kaeloo set up the treasure hunt, and she tells them that if they win, they will receive a surprise from her. Stumpy thinks that treasure hunts in the daytime are lame, and he pulls a rope to make it become night time. Kaeloo reminds him that they don't have flashlights, so he uses Quack Quack's lighting function to provide lights. Kaeloo turns the lights back on, and she and Mr. Cat warn Stumpy about how night time in the forest can be dangerous, as there are savage beasts. He quickly changes his mind and decides that daytime is better. Stumpy and Quack Quack find the first piece of paper, and it has a riddle on it. They both stare at each other in confusion, and Stumpy runs up to Kaeloo and kisses her on the mouth. She transforms angrily, and he suddenly runs back and yells that "the answer is a big toad", confusing her. As Stumpy and Quack Quack run off to find more clues, she picks up the paper and finds put that it has a riddle on it: "Answer this, what does a frog turn into when you kiss her on the mouth?" She says she doesn't remember writing that, and Mr. Cat feigns innocence. Stumpy and Quack Quack find a dare on the next sheet of paper, which says to jump off a cliff. The first person to hit the bottom wins. They both jump off a cliff in an attempt to hit the bottom first. Kaeloo reads the paper and is absolutely horrified, and she once again says that she didn't write that. Stumpy and Quack Quack reach the bottom at the same time. They find the last clue, which says to run through the forest and push a button, and not get caught by any of the traps. Quack Quack and Stumpy run as several dangerous traps are set off around them, and Kaeloo starts to realize that Mr. Cat was responsible for all of this. Stumpy and Quack Quack race for the button. Stumpy pushes Quack Quack to leverage himself forward. He gets hit by a falling spike-ball, but he pushes the button anyway and a huge explosion happens. Mr. Cat compliments Kaeloo on how well "she" set things up. She angrily tells him that she knows it was him, and he says that there are other possibilities... only to conclude that there aren't, and he admits that it was indeed him. He tries to escape in the car, but Kaeloo transforms, runs and catches him. Later, Stumpy, Quack Quack and an injured Mr. Cat read Mr. Coolskin comics, and Mr. Cat comments that they're all the same, angering Stumpy. Kaeloo comes up and tells the buddies that even if things didn't go as planned, she still wants to give them the surprise she had told them about earlier. Stumpy is excited until he finds out that the surprise is actually a picture of Kaeloo. Stumpy gets angry that they had to burn his comics, dodge dangerous traps and suffer an explosion all for a picture of Kaeloo's face. He attempts to deface the picture by putting it "where the sun don't shine," but Kaeloo transforms, and he says he will put the picture on a tee-shirt. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * Stumpy dropping acorns on the ground so the buddies can find their way back is a possible reference to the fairy tale "Hansel and Gretel". Gallery Treasure1.jpg Stumpy Fell Down.png Let's Play Treasure Hunt.png Stumpy with Knives.png Mr. Cat Enjoying His Drink.png Treasure4.jpg Kissthecomic.jpg Treasure2.jpg Burningcomics.jpg Mr. Cat Cooking Hot Dog.png Mr. Cat Poking Quack Quack.png Treasure3.jpg StumpyKissingKaeloo.jpg Stumpy Kissing Bad Kaeloo.png Quackquackruns.gif Capture.JPG 5BED30BC-6F07-483B-9119-D18C81D609D3.jpeg 4D699699-A523-41C1-9035-1C7FF4A6916F.jpeg B8072A2B-5B09-47C5-A6C2-F5F22B65165E.jpeg 43C58CD1-2815-4A63-9269-92B7942D53EE.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes